Queen for a Day
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDLASgJFmeU Queen for a Day. Starring Penny Ling. Stephen Druschke Films And Anais. Andrew Smith Penny Ling: Mail call! Stephen Druschke Films (She looks around the palace) Andrew Smith (and sees Anais's throne) Stephen Druschke Films Penny: Not there. Anais! Mail! Andrew Smith (blows her whistle) Stephen Druschke Films (Meanwhile) Andrew Smith (up in her room, Anais is in the bath) Stephen Druschke Films Anais' line. Andrew Smith Anais: Land ho! Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life! Stephen Druschke Films Penny: Anais! Mail! Andrew Smith Anais: Alright. Alright. I'll be right down. Stephen Druschke Films Penny: Good. Andrew Smith (looks at Anais's clothing) Stephen Druschke Films Penny: Lovely dress. Andrew Smith (gets an idea) Stephen Druschke Films Penny: Hmm. Andrew Smith (later) Stephen Druschke Films (Later...) Andrew Smith (Penny Ling is wearing Anais's dress and crown) Stephen Druschke Films Penny: I crown the Queen Penny. Andrew Smith (cheers with delight) Stephen Druschke Films Penny: Thank you everyone. Thank you. I'll got a new speech for all that now I am queen. Andrew Smith (clears throat) Stephen Druschke Films (Anais came in) Andrew Smith (before Penny punches her) Stephen Druschke Films (Penny gasps) Andrew Smith (and laughs nervously while walking backward) Stephen Druschke Films Penny: Sorry, Anais. Just thinking if this dress and crown fits me. Here's your letter. Andrew Smith (gives Anais her letter) Stephen Druschke Films (Then) Andrew Smith (takes Anais's clothing and crown) Stephen Druschke Films Ahem. Andrew Smith (takes off Anais's clothing and crown) Stephen Druschke Films Penny: Bye. Andrew Smith (leaves) Stephen Druschke Films Anais' line. Andrew Smith Anais: So Penny likes to be queen, eh? (clears her throat and reads the letter) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Dear majesty, Please be at home today. I have orders to shoot you. Andrew Smith (realizes and gasps) Stephen Druschke Films Anais' line. Andrew Smith Anais: Shoot me?! Guys, stop Penny!1 ! Stephen Druschke Films (Then) Andrew Smith (the Eds catch and drag Penny) Stephen Druschke Films (Penny crying): Help! Let go! Don't do this to me! Please! Andrew Smith Anais: Leave Penny alone. Stephen Druschke Films (Eds let go of Penny) Penny: Please! Don't arrest me! I'm sorry! I really am! (Cries more) Andrew Smith Anais: There's nothing to get scared off, Penny. Now, how would you like to be queen for a day? Stephen Druschke Films Penny: Really? You mean it? Andrew Smith Anais: Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Stephen Druschke Films Penny: I can have your dress and crown? Andrew Smith Anais: Certainly. Stephen Druschke Films Penny: Hooray! Andrew Smith (puts Queen Anais's clothing and crown on) Stephen Druschke Films (And sits in the throne) Andrew Smith Anais: Now, you do the usual chores, while I'm out of the way. Stephen Druschke Films Penny: Okay. Andrew Smith (Anais leaves) Stephen Druschke Films (Hides in her bedroom) Andrew Smith (and shuts the door and locks it tight) Stephen Druschke Films Penny: Oh well. Now that I'm the queen in this palace, What should I do? Andrew Smith (thinks for a moment) Stephen Druschke Films (Then saws the letter) Andrew Smith (and reads it) Stephen Druschke Films Penny: Dear majesty. That's me. Please be at home today. I have orders to shoot you. (Screams) That's m-m-me t-t-t-too. Andrew Smith (steps backward) Stephen Druschke Films Penny: I don't wanna be killed. Andrew Smith (walks backward) Stephen Druschke Films (Penny gulps) Andrew Smith (only to bump into a case) Stephen Druschke Films Penny: Oof. Andrew Smith (freaks out for the moment) Stephen Druschke Films (Penny looks back) Andrew Smith (gasps and runs around) Stephen Druschke Films Penny: They got me! Help! Anais, Open the door! They're getting me! Andrew Smith (knocks on the door) Stephen Druschke Films (But Anais is hiding under the bed) Andrew Smith Anais: Can't you see I'm busy? Stephen Druschke Films Penny: Oh no! (Flees) Andrew Smith (and lands in a hand) Stephen Druschke Films (Penny trips) Andrew Smith Penny: Whoops! Stephen Druschke Films (The case hit two breams) Andrew Smith (and gets stuck) Stephen Druschke Films (Penny opens the case) (and her cape comes out) Stephen Druschke Films (That made her tumble) Andrew Smith Penny: Whoops! Stephen Druschke Films (Bumps into a suit of armor) Andrew Smith (that grabs hold of her) Stephen Druschke Films Penny: What happen? It's dark! Andrew Smith (can't see a thing) Stephen Druschke Films (Grabs a sword) Andrew Smith (and fights with another sword) Stephen Druschke Films Penny: Oh dear! Oh dear! Andrew Smith (walks around) Stephen Druschke Films (Still fighting) Andrew Smith (as she goes to the top) Stephen Druschke Films (Then trips) Andrew Smith (and lands on the ground) Stephen Druschke Films (The reason why she can't see) Andrew Smith (is because the armor is on top of her) Stephen Druschke Films (That made the crown covered her eyes) Andrew Smith (for she is not watching where she is stepping) Stephen Druschke Films Penny: Oh. I did it. Andrew Smith (sighs with releif)17:23 Stephen Druschke Films (Knocks on the door) (and waits for Anais) Stephen Druschke Films Penny: Okay, Anais. You can come out now. There's nothing to be afraid of. Andrew Smith (Anais comes out) Stephen Druschke Films Penny: They're gone now. I defeated them. Andrew Smith (Anais arrives) Anais: Splendid work. Good work, Penny. Stephen Druschke Films (A shadow came) Andrew Smith Anais: Now I'll have my clothing and crown back, please. Stephen Druschke Films Shadow: So, You're Queen Anais, I believe. I have come to shoot you. Andrew Smith Anais: Who?! Me? Well, why, no. She's the queen. Stephen Druschke Films Penny: No, I'm not! She is! Andrew Smith Anais: Uh, no, I'm not! She is! Stephen Druschke Films Penny: No! She's the real queen! Seriously! Andrew Smith (gives Anais back her clothing and crown) Stephen Druschke Films (And flees) Andrew Smith (taking more letters with her) Stephen Druschke Films (BOOM) Andrew Smith (Anais pretends to be dead) Stephen Druschke Films (Anais panted) Andrew Smith (and awakened) Stephen Druschke Films (It was Nutty) Andrew Smith (Anais sighs with relief) Stephen Druschke Films Nutty: Gosh. That's the best shot I ever took. Andrew Smith (laughs maniacly) Stephen Druschke Films (He shows her the photo) Andrew Smith (and sees Anais shutting her eyes) Stephen Druschke Films Anais' line. Andrew Smith Anais: Why, that's me. I'm saying 'Yikes! Hold it!'. Stephen Druschke Films (Anais shrugs) Andrew Smith Anais: Oh well. Stephen Druschke Films THE END. Andrew Smith That's all folks. Category:Episodes